The Scarlett Lady
by EstherMarie117
Summary: Scarlett, an orphan with an unknown past suddenly gets her shy life turned upside down when the Doctor lands in it. Who is she? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

The Scarlett Lady

Prologue:

The tired nun stepped out of the convent; her brown eyes old with age and experience as she made her way to the dumpsters to throw away some trash. As she swung the trash over the rim, a noise caught her attention. A baby's cry was heard from the front of the building. Alarmed, she quickly made her way over to the source and gasped. Indeed, a small baby lay in a basket bundled up. Looking around to see who could've left the child, she bent down to get a better look. The baby opened her eyes to reveal one green eye and one blue. She giggled at the nun and shook her little head of whitish hair. The nun smiled and picked up the baby. A note slipped out of the basket.

Take care of my little Scarlett, she is very special. Make sure she knows she was loved. The pocket watch and locket are hers as well. With love, Mother and Father

The nun looked from the note to the baby and smiled, walking into the convent with her not knowing she was being watched from far away.

Chapter 1:

The Doctor fiddled around with the Tardis. Sparks could be seen every once in a while but he had it under cover as usual, or so he said. "Oh come on baby, work with me here love." He yelled at the time machine. Suddenly it sprung to life. "Yes, now that's more like it!" he exclaimed jumping up and moving toward the controls. He had left the Ponds at their home for a bit of a vacation before the Tardis began acting up and honestly, he was beginning to miss the two humans. Just as he was going to pull the lever, the Tardis began moving on it's on.

He looked up and realized what was happening and tried to stop it. "No no no! Come on! What's wrong now?!" he yelled again trying to stabilize the machine. It flew through time and space slowing making it's way toward Earth. He tried to fix it, when suddenly it landed. "Now, where have you taken us…" he said and prepared to walk out the doors. Pushing the handle open, he stepped outside revealing an Earth street.

-Scarlett-

I grabbed my books from my closet and pulled on my shoes running because I was going to be late for class. Sister Margret would have my behind if I didn't hurry… I slipped my father's pocket watch into my bag ( /entry/19367482) and put on my mother's locket ( /entry/47033556/via/SofiaX_X2121). I never left home without either of them, made me feel like they were always with me even if I didn't know exactly who they were. I didn't blame my parents for abandoning me; I knew deep down inside that they must've had a good reason to. Looking at the watch before slipping it inside my bag, I looked up and noticed the clock on my watch and gasped. I was going to be late.

I slipped on my grey cardigan over my catholic school uniform ( scarlett/set?id=67273343). I made my way around the stone wall corner and hurried along before a voice startled me. "Oh look, it's the Scarlett Letter." Looking up, I saw Alice and her friends in the same uniform as me surrounding me. "Hi Alice…"I mumbled. "What was that freak?" she said stepping closer. "I said hi…I need to go to class…" I mumbled again. They laughed, "Oh really? Well is that why we should let you go? How about you do go, go away from here huh?" she said pulling my hair a little. "Please Alice I just need to go." I said whimpering. She was getting mad, I could tell. "Don't tell me what to do!" she said and she pulled back her hand across my face.

-The Doctor-

I had no clue where I was. But…then again the fact it was Earth was a bit of a consolation. I began to walk down the stone street when I noticed a group of girls in a circle. I couldn't really make it what they were doing but I could sense something was up. "Don't tell me what to do!" one of the yelled and that's when I heard the sound, the sound of someone being hit in the face. I heard a crash and the girls laughed beginning to walk away, leaving one, who I suppose was the one hit, on the floor with her head down. I waited till they left and ran over to the girl. "Hello there, are you alright?" I asked. The girl lifted her blonde head up. That's when I saw her eyes; one blue and one green. She had a rounded face with lovely skin and she couldn't be older than 17 or 18. She was a beauty.

"I-I'm fine…" she said stuttering. I frowned before giving her my hand to stand up with. "Why did those girls hit you?" I asked and she stayed staring at me. "I-I don't know." She said again quietly. She finally noticed my hand and placed hers in mine. A sudden shock went through my body from her touch and it rang through me. My Time Lord mind screaming out to me but I hadn't the foggiest reason why. Helping her up, I made sure she was standing when I pulled out my sonic screw driver on her. She looked stunned as I ran the sonic around her. "Who are you! Surely you must've felt that because that isn't a mere electric shock. That there was different, a good different maybe, but it was different none the less. I know that different, can't think of where now but I do. So answer my question. Who. Are. You." I said rambling on before staring into her eyes firmly. Her eyes showed she was panicking and I suddenly realized her breathing had picked up. "I-I…I…" she started to say then stepped back. On guard now I stepped forward and stared her down again. I then noticed her eyes roll back and she dropped where she stood.

Racing forward to catch her, I mentally cursed myself in Galifryan for causing her to faint. I looked around to see where I could get some help for her and looked back down at her uniform. It had the logo of a catholic school, so that's where I'd go. I hoisted her up into my arms and headed off quickly in the direction the girl had come from. Looking down at her face I noticed the locket around her neck and stopped. I knew that design…from somewhere but I couldn't place where… I shrugged it off and fixed it around her neck before continuing my trip. Oh dear, why did you bring me here…


	2. Chapter 2

The Scarlett Lady

NOTE: I put up what Scarlett and her watch and locket look like on my profile! Go see! Now enjoy and please review!

Chapter 2:

-Doctor's POV-

I made it to an old stone building that appeared to be a convent for nuns. I knocked on the door. "Ello, anyone in there?" I asked to no one in particular. An old woman dressed as a nun came to the door, "Hello young man, how may I help you? Father Lawrence is out but I can assist you if needed." I smiled at her kindness, "Ah well see I have a slight problem, do you know this girl?" I asked bringing the girl in my arms into the nun's view. Her face paled, "Oh Scarlett! Bring her in hurry!" she said pulling back the large wooden doors. Scarlett, what an interesting name. Have to make a mental note to ask where that came from later…

We walked down the halls away from the main sanctuary and past what appeared to be rooms before entering a small infirmary. I laid the girl down on one of the beds while she rushed off to go get the nurse. Looking down at who I now knew to be Scarlett, I felt a huge sense of concern. Judging by the nun's face, something was very wrong with her. I looked her up and down, noticed her skirt had hiked up a bit more than I was comfortable with and gently put it back into place pushing back strands of hair in her face as well afterwards. "Here she is Andrew!" the nun said hurrying back.

A short man with glasses came around and began checking Scarlett over. "Young man, how did this happen?" he asked me quickly. I thought a bit, "Well I was just about, minding my business on a lovely stroll when I came upon a rather rude bunch of girls who had just finished hurting this one here. I dropped by, offered her my hand and when she stood up she fainted. Then here we are now." I said. He checked her pulse and his face changed. "Just as I thought." He said grimly. I furrowed my eye brows, "What? What's she got?" I asked. He looked at me and then at the nun. "Her heart rate, it's well above what it normally is. She could have a heart attack any minute now." He said.

On hearing that I was taken aback but decided maybe I could lend my expertise. "Well let's have a look here shall we?" I said and moved over to check her pulse. As soon as I put my fingers to her wrist I immediately felt it. Her heart was beating far faster and harder than any human's should possibly. I look bewildered at the doctor. "How is she alive?" I asked. He looked at me, "Scarlett's always had this problem since she was left her as a baby." He said. "Left here as a baby? Who abandons their sick child? But you say she's always been this way, what do you mean?" I asked noticing I had rambled a bit. He shrugged, "Scarlett's heart beats at a rate over twice the normal heart should beat. Because of this she can't play sports, can't be under stress, and can't suffer from any type of shock that can speed it more. I'm guessing the shock the girls gave her was enough to set it off. This has happened before but the only thing we can do is wait it out and see." He said looking down in defeat.

That poor girl. They can't do anything else to help her. I may have witnessed her last moments ever. I hung my head low. I felt guilty. What if it was my fault she went into shock? What if I was the one that killed her? I held my head cursing under my breath in frustration at not being able to help her. Suddenly I heard someone gasping for air like mad. I turned and saw Scarlett sitting up grasping her chest breathing in deeply. Immedietly I went into doctor mode. "Scarlett. Listen to me you need to calm down. Take deep slow breaths; in through your nose, out through your mouth." I told her. She looked at me and nodded as best as she could. I did the breathing along with her until slowly she began to calm down.

"Oh thank you Lord. Scarlett you gave us all a huge scare." The nun said grasping her hand. "I'm sorry…I don't-t know what h-happened." She said back to her stuttering as before. I smiled, "Pleasure to meet you finally Scarlett, I'm the Doctor." I said sticking out my hand again. I waited for her to take it, not out of just curtsey but also to see if the spark from before would happen again. She looked over at me with her two colored eyes and shyly stuck her hand out until they met. Sure enough, a strong electric charge went bolting through us enough to make us both slightly jump. I looked at her in curiosity, before mumbling more to myself, "I wonder why that happens…"

-Scarlett's POV-

I looked into the stranger who had saved me's grey/green eyes. I then noticed he had stuck out his hand saying he was called the Doctor. Strange name. Doctor of what? I pulled out my hand shyly as always cursing my shyness before meeting with his hand. It felt like a blot of lighting had run right through me making me jump and as I noticed, so did it do to him. I heard him mumble, "I wonder why that happens…" very softly; I was wondering the same thing.

I had many questions to ask the Doctor. Why did he save me? What was that thing he pulled out on me and waved around that glowed? What was that shock that ran through us twice already? Me being ever so social decided against it of course. I played around with the locket around my neck while Sister Abby said she would be back with some aspirin. The Doctor looked like he was studying me and I felt myself blush. I hadn't ever had someone look at me that way before so deeply and especially from someone so handsome. His eyes landed on my locket, "Where'd you get that?" he asked curiously. I looked up, "I-It was my mother's…she-she left it here with me. D-Doesn't open though…" I said and looked away quickly. He leaned in closer taking it from my hands. The slightest touch as the locket passed from my hands to his made the shock come back again but not as strong as before. He frowned at the feeling while I looked down blushing secretly hoping it wasn't somehow my doing.

He studied the locket, trying to open it numerous times, cursing in a strange language when he failed. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight and it caused him to look up at me. My smile quickly faded as his eyes once again locked with mine. "No need to stop smiling. Smiling is good. You should smile more often, suits you." He says while smiling himself. I allowed a small smile to cross my lips and he laughed, "See! There it is love! It looks great on you." He said and I blushed deeply at someone calling me love. "Scarlett, I brought you some aspirin." Sister Abby said. I thanked her and drinking some water I swallowed the two pills. As soon as I swallowed I frowned. Something felt…off.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Scarlett Lady_

**Chapter 3:**

**-Scarlett's POV-**

It felt like something was burning deep inside me. I was being fried from the inside out. I dropped to the ground losing control of my body and started to convulse. I heard running and the Doctor was again at my side on the floor. He was panicking; I could tell but then again so was I. "Scarlett! Scarlett, what's wrong?!" he asked flipping me to my back. He studied me over and I noticed sweat forming on his brow. "Ugh, Scarlett please what happened!" he said frustrated. The pain was getting overwhelming and I was clawing at my throat to stop the pain. He grabbed my hands keeping them away from my throat when he saw I had drawn blood. "Think Doctor think! The nun came in, gave her aspirin. Aspirin…" he said then his eyes opened really wide. "Oh God…No this can't be. You can't be…" he said his eyes full of hurt.

I convulsed again and this time, a scream ripped from inside me. He flinched at the sound of my pain and yelled for Andrew and Sister Abby. They came running over and their faces paled. "What happened to her!" she cried, hands on her face in shock. I kept screaming in pain, the burning now taking over my body. "Please! She needs help! I can help her!" he said and he suddenly ran over to my bag. He was searching for something I just had no clue what that was as I thrashed about in pain. Then he froze. He took out my father's pocket watch. "Where did she get this…" he said trailing off. Sister Abby looked up, "We found it with her when she was abandoned here. I'm guessing it's her father's but please Doctor…help our Scarlett." She said beginning to cry.

He stood up slowly and I had the urge to smack him for taking his sweet time as I felt like I was being deep fried all over. I screamed again, this time extra loud as I felt the burning feeling crawl closer to my chest. He looked at me, way more panic in his face and in a second I was in his arms and he had taken out something and pressed a button on it. A strange whirling noise began and a light filled the room until finally a blue police box was now in the room with us. The others stood there in shock in fear but the Doctor ran to it, opening it up and running inside. If I could've marveled at the sight I would have but the pain was getting to be too much…

"Scarlett! Scarlett listen to me this is very important! You need to stay awake ok? I need you to open the watch." He said hovering over me as he had placed me on the glass floor. I heard a humming noise and felt a very almost calming feeling as something came over me like something was trying to keep me calm. I thrashed about again but was able to grab the watch. It was hard to concentrate and I had to try a few times. Then, as I felt the burning finally reach my chest, the watch opened.

A swirl of light came from inside the watch and it filled me. Images of past, present, and even future emerged. _A red sky, purple trees, a woman with red hair, a man with blue eyes, a baby crying, fire, screams, different noises, a name… Scarlanthemum…The Hidden Sin…Time Lady._ I remembered it all and suddenly I threw my head backwards and exploded into a brilliant light.

**-Doctor's POV-**

The minute I finally connected two and two together I recognized what Scarlett was. Scarlett was a Time Lady… The shock was huge to say the least. I wasn't alone. I had so many questions to ask. I wanted to know everything possible about her. I stood back and looked away as she regenerated; the bright light engulfing the inside of the Tardis. When the light began to diminish, I looked up and saw her again. Same face but her hair…God her hair…It was a bright fiery red that fell in rivets down to her lower back. She looked up and I noticed one of her eyes changed color. It was purple, an eye color only natural to Time Lords. I tried to watch for anything else that might've changed while also making sure everything that was supposed to be there, was there. Two legs, two arms, completed face, enlarged chest… Wait… My face burned red in embarrassment that I had noticed that one…um change so quickly.

She stumbled a bit and I ran over, pulling her arm around me. "You're still cooking. Going to be a while before you feel better." I told her smiling like crazy at the fact I was here….with another Time Lord! Well Time Lady but you get my point. She looked up at me with those innocent eyes, "Doctor. I remember everything." She said smiling a bit. I instantly took notice that the stuttering problem she once had was gone. "A lot to take in huh? But don't' worry you'll be up and at it in a day or so." I said and led her over to a seat. She happily plopped onto the chair and stared at me. She grabbed my hand suddenly and put it to hers. I was instantly taken aback at the change in personality because this Scarlett was much bolder. She rubbed my hand on her cheek as she closed her eyes saying only one thing, "Theta." My eyes widened at the sound of my name. "How do you know my name?" I said. She looked at me and smiled, "You'll find out soon enough." She said and began to walk off leaving me speechless. "Hey wait up!" I cried following her down the hall.

She walked until she found the changing room on the Tardis and walked right in thanking the Tardis for showing her where it was. The Tardis hummed happily and I smirked, "You always side with the females." I followed Scarlett as she ransacked through all the closets of clothes I had. "Haven't you got anything more…I don't know, shorter?" she said looking at me. Getting over the shock of having her around in something much more…revealing than I was used to, I nodded and told the Tardis to help her pick something out. She finally settled for a tank top, very short shorts, knee high socks, and brown combat boots and a beanie. I eyed her choice in clothing and she looked up at me putting her hands on hips. "Oi, don't go around bashing my choices! Look at you and your bow tie! Don't see me making of that now do ya?" she said I suddenly became aware she had acquired a Scottish accent. As if we didn't have enough with Amy and hers.

"For future reference, bow ties are cool." I said. She laughed and turned around picking up the clothes she wanted to wear. She began to take off her shoes, bow clip, and just when she began to unbutton her shirt I realized she was changing…in front of me…changing required being naked… Turning red as I always did now I turned around as fast as I could. "Mind telling me when you're going to strip in front of me please!" I said staring at a wall. She laughed, "Not like I mind if you stared." She said and I swore I could hear her wink. Cheeky, very cheeky too; that's an interesting personality change. "I didn't stare anyway." I said back. "No of course not! The Doctor would never do such a thing right?" she said and sauntered right past me fully dressed swinging her hips side to side on purpose as she walked out. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and ran my hand through my hair. "She's going to kill me." I said and the Tardis hummed almost laughing. "Oh shut it you! That isn't funny." I said looking down and blushing a bit. The last Time Lady in the universe and she had to be cheeky and oh so…delicious. Scratch that, Oh God, I meant attractive! I sighed, this was just asking for trouble. Last Time Lord and Time Lady… stuck in a Tardis… alone. I wonder how long until I caved… I banged my head against the wall a few times before standing up, fixing my bow tie, and walking back to Scarlett...not before smacking into the door and falling on my back.

**NOTE: SO HEY GUYS WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEWS PLEASE! LOOK ON MY PROFILE FOR A PICTURE OF THE NEW AND IMPROVED SCARLETT! LET ME KNOW HOW YOU GUYS LIKE HER NEW PERSONALITY BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW HOW MUCH THE DOCTOR DOES ;) HAHA BYE GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Scarlett Lady

Chapter 5:

-Doctor's POV-

As I regained my footing and mind, I felt a sharp pain hit me. My eye brows frowned, because I knew that wasn't from me. _Theta…_ I heard the voice loud and clear in my mind and ran toward Scarlett. As I laid Scarlett down on her new bed, and watched her eyes close and her smile widen. I felt happiness radiate from her and onto me. Making sure she was asleep, I walked back to the console room and realized that I should let Sister Abby and Andrew know that Scarlett is alright. I opened the Tardis door and found them sitting around. Sister Abby stood up first and hurried over to me. "How is our Scarlett? Is she alright?" she asked, hands clasped together. I smiled, "Believe me, Scarlett is very alright."

She smiled widely and so did Andrew. I knew I should let them know what had happened. "Here's where it gets tricky though…" I started to say. They gave me a confused look. "Scarlett…isn't what you think she is. Scarlett is a Time Lady." I said and looked up to see them even more confused. "Time Lady?" Andrew spoke up. "I'm not actually human, you see, I'm a Time Lord! Look human, but I have two hearts, and this beauty here is my time machine." I said patting the Tardis. Their eyes widened larger than I had seen on them before. "You're…you're an alien, like those that keep coming here aren't you?" Sister Abby said. "Nah, well kind of. I'm not a human, so I guess I am an alien, but I'm the good kind. Scarlett is the female kind of my species. I thought I was the last of my kind, but I guess that isn't the case…" I said. "Last of your kind? What…What happened to them Doctor?" Andrew said as Sister Abby sat down. "They all burned. It was a war and they all died, all but me and Scarlett. My guess is Scarlett's parents must have sent her to Earth to hide her, tried to change her human, didn't have enough time to do it completely, but sent her to Earth to you all to keep her safe and hidden from others who could want to get her because of who she really is." I explained to them sincerely.

It took them a bit of time to process what I had told them, but eventually they seemed to understand. "Take care of her Doctor." Sister Abby said holding my hands. "I'll guard her with my life. She's the last thing I really have." I said. Andrew came over next, "We've taken care of her since she was very little, and she is very special to us. Please take good care of her Doctor. Promise me you won't let us down." He said frankly while staring into my eyes seriously. I knew this would be a hard promise to keep. Danger and I seemed to go hand in hand. "I will try my very best and fight to my last breath if I have to, to keep Scarlett safe." I said. He seemed to accept my sincerity because he nodded and backed up. "Now, I really should get going. I have a patient to attend to now." I said and skipped over to the Tardis. I glanced back for one more look at Scarlett's caretakers for so long and smiled before entering. Humans, such emotional creatures, but oh so brilliant.

I walked over to the console and sat down in a chair running my hands through my hair. The Tardis hummed and I looked over at her. "Something the matter love?" I said and she hummed louder this time. I stood up and it seemed the Tardis popped a room right by the console. "If you insist; no need to be so pushy. Now let's have a look." I said and entered it. When I opened the door, I found myself face to face with a lot of Gallifreyan things and memories. One trunk in particular caught my attention because of all the memories I had locked up in here, this one I did not remember. As I got closer, I noticed it was a dark red color the trunk and it had patterns of flames etched into it along with a long faded Gallifreyan name at the top. I frowned and tried to open it but after about the eighth time, I gave up. "Now why would you just lead me to this old thing and not let me open it huh?" I spoke to the Tardis. She stayed quiet and I huffed at her stubbornness.

I walked out of the room and down the hall to head to nowhere in particular being as my only companion at the moment was asleep and that had me very…bored. Honestly how do humans deal with time moving so slowly? And since I can never have a dull or quiet moment for too long, my boredom was shattered when a scream pierced the air. Considering I only had one companion that only meant… "Scarlett!" I yelled and hopped up into a run toward where I thought her room was.

I grabbed the door and almost yanked it off it's hinges. There was Scarlett thrashing about in her sleep on her bed. She was mumbling in Gallifreyan and she was covered in sweat. Another scream from her sent me awake and I made it over to her side, checking to see what was wrong. I scanned her but it said she was fine which left the chance that it could just be a nightmare. "Scarlett, wake up." I said as I leaned over her. She lifted her hand and suddenly a fist came my way. "Really? Let's not get so violent now…" I said to her and grabbed her arm. I grabbed her other arm as it thrashed and had no choice but to pin her down on her bed, my arms blocking hers and my legs on either side of her preventing her from doing damage to me or herself. "Scarlett, you need to wake up. It's just a dream love. Now do us all a favor before you injure yourself or my lower regions, which I'm particularly fond of, and wake up!" I said louder. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around frantically, looking much more like the Scarlett I met the first time.

"What happened…" she said and her different colored eyes landed on mine. "Nightmare I think. Sure almost took out my eye while you were in it though." I said. She laughed a bit before sighing and looking around. Her eyes landed on mines again and she smirked. "I rather like this position, don't you?" she said. I felt the tips of my ears turning red again and it slowly spread to my face as I looked down. Her tank top was pulled down, showing her…upper area more, my legs were hooked around hers as well. "Ah well you see, you were thrashing around and I didn't want you to hurt yourself so I-" I began. "So you took advantage of the situation and pinned down a defenseless girl in her bed." She said and laughed as I blushed harder. "I didn't know you had it in you Doc." She said again and I got off her quickly.

-Scarlett's POV-

Fire. I saw fire. I felt it licking at me and I heard the screams. So many people screaming in both fear and pain. It came towards me and I cried but I couldn't move. The advanced closer and closer but as they got to my feet, I didn't feel pain or heat… I couldn't feel anything. I stopped crying and just stared at the flames. Why didn't they hurt me? All around me I heard the sounds of anguish from others not as lucky as me… Then, a voice. "Scarlett!" it yelled to me. I was still confused and very scared. "Scarlett!" the voice said again but this time closer, close enough that I could tell it was a male voice.


	5. Chapter 5

The Scarlett Lady

Chapter 5:

-Scarlett's POV-

Once I woke up from my nightmare which is what it was I suppose I made sure to take advantage of the situation and it resulted in a very embarrassed and red Doctor running from my room. I laughed at his actions and fell back on my bed. I saw a mirror by the bed and I leaned up a bit to examine myself more. My fingers touched my face which looked pretty much the same as it did before minus I now had a purple eye. I looked down at my body and noticed my enlarged chest. Surprised I hadn't noticed that much extra weight until now; maybe I'll fluster the Doctor and ask him what he thinks of perhaps? I laughed at the thought to myself before standing up and deciding to change. I slipped off my tank top and sleeping shorts and pulled on another pair of jean shorts I found in my drawer with a grey and blue stripped sweater/shirt, pulled on some knee high socks which I was particularly fond of now, and black combat boots which I had also taken a liking to. I pulled my red hair into a sideways ponytail and braided a braided across my head to the ponytail before standing up and looking at myself, satisfied with my work. I winked at myself before walking out to find the Doctor.

As I walked down the hall I heard a weird crash sound and suddenly the whole Tardis jerked to the side. I was tossed to the floor and it continued to shake. "What's wrong girl?" I asked the Tardis hoping to get something but she jerked again throwing me to the other side of the hall. I moved carefully, holding onto the walls for support and located the control room. "No! What's gotten into you?" I heard a frustrated voice say. I grab the stairs handle bar and make my way up holding on tightly as it jerked violently again. "Doctor! What's wrong with her?" I asked loudly. He was running about frantically looking at the controls and pulling levers. "I don't know! She doesn't usually do this unless she's mad at me." He said and sparks flew from the control panel. I heaved myself up to where he was and began checking anything I could. The systems were fine, no sign of overriding, so why was she acting like this? "Brace yourself!" the Doctor yelled and we landed with a huge jolt.

I coughed a bit as the smoke cleared and got up from the ground. "Smooth sailing huh?" I said jokingly to the Doctor who was getting up. "Hey, that doesn't always happen I can assure you." He said defensively. "Oh of course it doesn't. It would help if you took off the brakes you know." I said and walked toward the door. "Why does everyone insist that?" he said in frustration but soon joined me. "Well I guess this is our first adventure huh?" I said looking at him. He nodded, "It would appear so. Now then, Geronimo!" he said and opened the doors.

We were met with a beautiful sight. There were green mountains everywhere in the horizon; the grass was a reddish color and the sky a bright blue. "Seems we've landed on Laskorax; known for its brilliant nature landscapes." He said inhaling in the clean air. I looked around admiring the planet when suddenly something knocked me on my head and I fell to the floor. I heard another thump and the doctor was on the floor as well. "And apparently home to a terrible welcoming committee," he said before the world turned black.

Something was splashed in my face and I awake with a gasp. It was cold and very wet and I was not happy. I was chained up against a wall; my arms bound apart, and uncomfortably, so were my legs. I gasped again because it was unusually cold and looked down. I was now in a thin dress that barely hid much skin. I groaned in frustration. "Seriously? The first time I go on a trip and I get captured?" I yell out. "It better have been a female that undressed me!" I yelled again even louder. "Quiet human, you're cries will not be answered." A robotic like voice said from my side. I looked and saw a circular hovering robot come my way. "Yes, hello there. I think there's been some sort of mistake. Me and my friend accidentally landed her and now I'm chained to a wall. So if you could kindly let us go we'd be glad to be on our way." I said and added a smile at the end.

The robot stayed quiet a bit before answering, "Silence. You are now a servant to the great Lurm. My master will be here shortly." I was getting real pissed off. "Like hell will I be someone's servant now let me go! I swear if you don't, you will regret this!" I yelled at it and thrashed in my chains a bit. The robot turned and began to leave the room. "Wait! Where is the Doctor?" I say. The robot turns, "My master has big plans for the Doctor as for you." And he hovers out of the room. "Oh great…Hurry up mad man…" I say quietly to myself wishing the Doctor could hear me.

-Doctor's POV-

"And who is this Great Lurm, I keep hearing about huh? I've never heard of him and quite frankly I've been around for a while, I think I'd have heard about him." I said to the small robot that was in the room. "The Great Lurm is the sole leader of Laskorax. All will bow before him, even the Doctor." He says. I frown, I have never heard about a Great Lurm and much less Laskorax even having a leader. Something was wrong. "Where did you take my friend?" I asked politely with as much patience as I could muster up. "The Great Lurm has plans for her." It said. "Yes, yes I know the Great Lurm whatever has big plans but what kind of plans?" I said trying to piece together where Scarlett could be. "The Great Lurm has plans for her." It repeated. "Yes! You've said it about a dozen times now why her?" I asked getting a bit annoyed. "The Great Lurm has plans for her." It repeated. What did it mean plans for her? Why did it keep repeating that? Why was Scarlett so special? They obviously didn't know she was a Time Lord/Lady because they thought I was the only one left so why her? What makes her so… "Oh God…" I said. The answer was simple. The Great Lurm had plans for her. HER. She was female. Females are unique to every species because they can reproduce… Especially if they think she is human. "Oh this is bad…" I said to myself.


	6. Chapter 6 (Revised)

The Scarlett Lady

Chapter 6:

**BIG CHAPTER LOL. Doctor Who does not belong to me and the idea of Bonding is just an idea same with the name process. Since we don't know much about the Time Lord traditions, seems alright to infer. Any similarities to other stories, sorry I promise I wasn't stealing anything the idea came to mind and made sense plus it makes for a romantic plot line :P Review please! -EstherMarie**

-Doctor's POV-

"Well now this isn't good…" I muttered to myself. This so called "Great Lurm" was going to use Scarlett somehow to reproduce that was obvious because she was a female and they assumed she was human. Humans were known to be usually fertile and as far as they could tell that was exactly what she was. That is until they scan her… "Oh now that's worse…" I said to myself again. I was the only Time Lord and every species seemed to be out for me, imagine if they found out there was another and it was a female. The biggest fear would be that…another Time Lord would eventually happen. All of Space would be out for us, to officially end the Time Lord race once and for all. She was the last Time Lady and I was now responsible for her as the last Time Lord. And boy was I off to quite the lousy start…

I looked about the room I was in trying to figure out how to escape. I had my sonic in reach in my pocket so now to come up with a plan…which was easier said than done. Different plans ran through my head pointing to different outcomes. Which one would be the best though? The one where Scarlett wouldn't be hurt… I groaned in frustration. I had to think and quickly before the Lurm started his "big plan". I looked around and noticed the robot had plugged into the wall, likely recharging itself. There were no cameras that I could see or any means to detect my absence. How unusual… I went for it though because I couldn't risk losing Scarlett.

"Hello robot thing, you awake?" I said. It didn't move and I did a small laugh before reaching in my back pocket for my sonic. "Ah ha, now we're in business." I said to myself. I used my hands to twist around and eventually released myself from the hand cuffs. Now it was time to find Scarlett! I looked around and saw numerous corridors. I kept going back and forth trying to figure out which one to take. I covered my eyes with my hand and randomly pointed to a hallway. I uncovered my eyes and ran into the hall I had pointed at. Don't always have a plan, but I can make one up as I go. It's worked before trust me.

I ran along and looked, I was doing lots of looking, but I made sure to keep my eyes open for anything that could lead me to Scarlett or tell me what was going on. The multiple scenarios were going on in my head and I hated that they were all seeming so bad. I smacked my forehead, stop it! You can do this! Don't give up hope so quickly. I then remembered something important. I closed my eyes and used my mind to reach out to Scarlett. "Scarlett, please can you hear me?" I said in my mind. I waited a second until a voice came into my mind. _"Doctor! Oh thank God I was getting anxious. Where in Rassilon's name are you!" _she said yelling the last part. "Ouch, Scarlett not so loud. I'm on my way but where are you?" I said back._ "Don't you think I would have told you by now if I did? You don't really live up to your name Theta. I'm in some sort of dungeon maybe? I'm chained up and cold! They better hope it was a girl robot that changed me. I want my beanie back!"_ she said back and I could practically see her scowling at me. Wait… "They changed you?" I said. _"Yes, all my parts are freezing in here! Get over her now. I'll be taking that coat though when you do."_ She said frustrated and shivered at the end.

I shook off the bit about Scarlett and her parts and continued. "Scarlett you need to keep me updated on what's happening. I think I'm getting closer but I need you to help me here." I told her as I ran through the corridor. She groaned, _"Alright I will Doctor but hur-"_she said and stopped. "Scarlett? Scarlett! What's happening?" I asked frantically. _"Hello female. Enjoying your accommodations?"_ I heard a voice broadcasted in my mind that clearly wasn't Scarlett. She was trying to show me what she was seeing, brilliant girl! I looked around and could see indeed a dungeon like room and suddenly a large blue humanoid man came into view. He was round and wore a golden and red robe. He had a bald head and glowing green eyes that were boring into mine, well Scarlett's. _"Oh yes, chains are quite lovely. What no whips?"_ Scarlett sarcastically commented. He laughed,_ "Not a bad idea human." _He said and his eyes began to drift down her body. I felt my blood boiling. _"My eyes up here just so you know."_ She replied with venom dripping on every word. He smirked, _"I know where you're eyes are. I know where everything is."_ He said.

I froze and felt my blood turn icy for a second. Then an overwhelming wave of anger rushed into me. "Scarlett please calm down. I'm hurrying." I told her to try and calm her down before she did something she would regret._ "Did you just? Oh you clearly do not know who I am Smurf! I can destroy you if I wanted to!"_ she screamed at him. The Lurm turned to look her dead in the eyes, _"Oh really? And how can you do that? You are in chains."_ He said and laughed. I felt a weird sensation coursing through me. Something very, very warm coursing through me. Scarlett… "What's happening Scarlett?" I shouted at her. I felt her smile,_ "I'm not what I appear and I most certainly am not helpless."_ She said smiling. He seemed to be taken back by this, _"You are a human. A weak human! You can do nothing!"_ he yelled at her and got closer to her. He was inches from her and smiled. He lifted his hand and moved it to Scarlett's face stroking her skin. _"Don't touch me!_" she yelled and he grasped his hand after gasping.

_"What did you do human!"_ he spat at her. His hand looked…burnt? I was now more confused than ever but then I noticed a door to my left that looked familiar. The door to the dungeon! The door had a small window and I made it to it but the door was locked. I looked into the window and saw the Lurm take his other hand and began to touch her again. _"I'll give you a warning Lurm. Get your hands off me or you will regret it."_ She yelled to him, her eyes glowing with anger. He smiled angrily, _"I am the Great Lurm. I can do as I please!"_ he yelled and then his hand grabbed her. He grabbed her chest… I heard her scream but I couldn't tell whether by pain, anger, or both but I banged on the door and pulled my sonic trying to open the door. It finally budged and I ran in, "Scarlett!" I yelled and suddenly the room was engulfed in heat.

Scarlett screamed and suddenly fire sprang from her and to the Lurm. He screamed in pain and fell back rolling around to stop the flames. I was in shock… I looked at Scarlett and saw that the chains had melted off her and she was walking slowly toward the Lurm, hands ablaze. "Do you know why they called me Scarlett?" she asked him as he continued to thrash in pain. "Because I can do this." She said and lifted her hand. "Stop Scarlett!" I yelled at her. She looked at me, a wild look on her face of anger and pain until she recognized me. "Doctor?" she said softly. I walked over slowly to her, eyes still staring at her hands in flames yet she wasn't burning. "Scarlett, that's enough." I said calmly. She looked at the Lurm and then back at me. Her hands went back to normal and she showed no signs of burning.

"Doctor..." she said and ran toward me arms open. I wrapped my arms around her and she cried in my arms. I stroked her fiery hair, "It's alright. It's over." I said. She looked up at me eyes still in tears, "I'm sorry…" she said softly. "I know, it's ok." I told her. She nodded and we began to walk away. "I demand you tell me who you are! Time Lord, who is she?!" The Lurm said from the ground. I turned to look at him, his face covered in burns. "She is Scarlett." I said and we walked off.

Chapter 7:

-Scarlett's POV-

What was wrong with me? I stared at my hands in my room on the Tardis. They were engulfed in flames a few minutes ago yet I wasn't burned. I hurt someone. Sure he was a jerk and crazed pervert but I burnt him. I had never hurt anyone in my life. I thought back to the weird dream I had; the one where everything was burning except me. Was that a clue? What was that place? It felt so familiar but I couldn't remember from where. Why couldn't I completely remember… I'm a Time Lady. I am the last Time Lady but why? Where were my parents? Why was it just me and the Doctor left? Why did I know his real name! What is my real name? So many questions were going on in my mind and they were driving me insane.

I banged my head against one of the posts on my bed. Why couldn't I remember? I was such a failure to the Time Lords. It was like my memory had little holes in it. What was wrong with me?

"Scarlett!" a voice called out to me. I looked up and finally noticed the Doctor was leaning on the doorway to my room. "Are you alright?" he asked looking at me with worried eyes. I looked down, "I don't know really." He walked over slowly and sat beside me on my bed. He put a hand on my knee, "What aren't you sure of?" he asked looking me in the eyes. He was visibly concerned and it showed in his old but gentle eyes. "Why don't I know anything?" I said to him. "About?" he asked. "I don't remember anything much about who I am! My name is Scarlett, or at least I think it is. I am a Time Lady and I lived somewhere with other Time Lords called Gallifrey. I am the last Time Lady and you are the last Time Lord. Why? Who were my parents? Where are they? Why did they leave me? How old am I really? Why don't I know more? How do I know your name and how did I do what I did! There are so many questions in my mind right now…" I said throwing myself back onto my bed.

The Doctor blushed for a second, not sure why, but then looked at my face. He was thinking and thinking hard. "You are Scarlett. You are a remarkable young lady. We may not know all the pieces but we have all of time and space to figure that out don't we?" he said. "Doctor, why did you freeze up when I called you by your name?" I asked him sincerely. He looked at me once more before laying down beside me on my bed much to my suprise. We stared at the ceiling of my room which the Tardis had made to look like a galaxy with stars and everything moving about. "On Gallifrey, that's where the Time Lords come from, we had many traditions. When a young Time Lord or Lady came of age, they would look into the Untempered Schism that showed all the Time Vortex. From there, you choose your name to be known by. Your real name however, was not to be known except by people you absolutely trust or the person you…bond with. I hadn't really… bonded with anyone you see…" he said and looked over at me. "What is bonding?" I asked.

"Bonding is a sort of ceremony in a way. It's a process where a Time Lord connects to another Time Lord on a deeper level. They can share their feelings, thoughts, all that jazz in a more in depth way than the typical Time Lord connection. It also leads to a union like marriage and then well…babies." He said getting embarrassed in a way. "Oye, So how do I know your name?" I asked turning on my side to face him. He looked into my eyes deeply. "I don't know. I only ever told my name to at most two people and none did I bond with… or get to." he said and trailed off. He looked up at the ceiling lost in thought. I wish I knew what he was thinking but unless he shared it, I would never know what was plaguing the Doctor and it hurt...


	7. Chapter 7

The Scarlett Lady

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who but I do own Scarlett and any other character not mentioned in the series! Review and follow :) Enjoy! -EstherMarie

Chapter 7:

-Scarlett's POV-

What was wrong with me? I stared at my hands in my room on the Tardis. They were engulfed in flames a few minutes ago yet I wasn't burned. I hurt someone. Sure he was a jerk and crazed pervert but I burnt him. I had never hurt anyone in my life. I thought back to the weird dream I had; the one where everything was burning except me. Was that a clue? What was that place? It felt so familiar but I couldn't remember from where. Why couldn't I completely remember… I'm a Time Lady. I am the last Time Lady but why? Where were my parents? Why was it just me and the Doctor left? Why did I know his real name! You only tell someone you completely trust your real name. What is my real name? So many questions were going on in my mind and they were driving me insane.

I banged my head against one of the posts on my bed. Why couldn't I remember? I was such a failure to the Time Lords. It was like my memory had little holes in it. What was wrong with me?

"Scarlett!" a voice called out to me. I looked up and finally noticed the Doctor was leaning on the doorway to my room. "Are you alright?" he asked looking at me with worried eyes. I looked down, "I don't know really." He walked over slowly and sat beside me on my bed. He put a hand on my knee, "What aren't you sure of?" he asked looking me in the eyes. He was visibly concerned and it showed in his old but gentle eyes. "Why don't I know anything?" I said to him. "About?" he asked. "I don't remember anything much about who I am! My name is Scarlett, or at least I think it is. I am a Time Lady and I lived somewhere with other Time Lords called Gallifrey. I am the last Time Lady and you are the last Time Lord. Why? Who were my parents? Where are they? Why did they leave me? How old am I really? Why don't I know more? How do I know your name? There are so many questions in my mind right now…" I said throwing myself back onto my bed.

The Doctor blushed for a second but then looked back down to my face. He was thinking and thinking hard. "You are Scarlett. You are a remarkable young lady. We may not know all the pieces but we have all of time and space to figure that out don't we?" he said. "Doctor, why did you freeze up when I called you by your name?" I asked him sincerely. He looked at me once more before laying down beside me on my bed. We stared at the ceiling of my room which the Tardis had made to look like a galaxy with stars and everything moving about. "On Gallifrey, that's where the Time Lords come from, we had many traditions. When a young Time Lord or Lady came of age, they would look into the Untempered Schism that showed all the Time Vortex. From there, you choose your name to be known by. Your real name however, was not to be known except by people you absolutely trust or the person you…bond with. I hadn't really… bonded with anyone you see…" he said and looked over at me. "What is bonding?" I asked.

"Bonding is a sort of ceremony in a way. It's a process where a Time Lord connects to another Time Lord on a deeper level. They can share their feelings, thoughts, all that jazz in a more in depth way than the typical Time Lord connection. It also leads to a union like marriage and then well…babies." He said getting embarrassed in a way. "So how do I know your name?" I asked turning on my side to face him. He looked into my eyes deeply. "I don't know. I only ever told my name to at most two people and none did I bond with…" he said and trailed off. He looked up at the ceiling lost in thought. I wish I knew what he was thinking but unless he shared it, I would never know what was plaguing the Doctor.

-Doctor's POV-

-Flashback-

_"Doctor, the Mother wants to see you." A smiling young man told me. He had blue eyes and strawberry blond hair all messed from stress. I stood up and walked into the room where the young woman laid. A woman with brown hair and purple eyes looked up at me. She smiled weakly before looking down at the bundle in her arms. In her arms was a baby; a baby Time Lord. "How are you feeling Mother?" I asked her. She smiled, "I feel great. I had a baby; I actually had a child of my own Doctor! The curse is over. No more Looms." She said and smiled bigger. I laughed, "What? You didn't like being born in a Loom?" I joked and she giggled. "Not particularly. I always wished I'd have been born naturally like my mother and father." She said. I looked at the bundle in her arms. The baby was small with clear skin. It had big eye lashes and chubby cheeks. I smiled warmly. "Beautiful." I whispered to the baby and kissed its forehead._

_"You know that the Council won't take kindly to the charges of Adultery the Warrior has put against you…" I said to the woman now in her home. She looked up at me, purple eyes large and filled with hope. "I know. But I never loved him. I was going to be forced to be unhappy forever. I found the Helper and couldn't give him up… You'll understand one day perhaps Doctor. Love is a powerful and changing thing." She said and leaned down looking into the crib at the baby. The little one giggled and opened her eyes. I couldn't see them from where I was seated but she was giggling a lot. I smiled warmly, "Maybe one day Mother…" I said and stared at the mother and child together._

_"Doctor!" Doctor, promise me you will protect my baby! Please promise!" The Mother yelled at me as they dragged her away. My hearts broke at the sight. I could hear the cry of a baby as they dragged the Mother, her mother, away. "I promise you!" I yelled at her until I could see her no more. I looked back at the crib where the baby cried loudly. I walked over and leaned down stroking its head softly. "Shh…Shh…little one it's alright. I'm here. I'm the Doctor." I said and it stopped crying suddenly. Its eyes were still closed so I stroked its little orangey locks until I heard it giggle. A huge smile broke out on my face. It giggled more and then went to open its eyes. It opened them and I gasped. They were…_

_The war ragged on and on… I could see Daleks fighting against Time Lords and vice versa. The screams of pain and everything overwhelmed me. "Mother! Helper! Where are you!" I yelled into the house. I could smell fire and I sensed the worse. "Doctor…" A voice softly said. I looked around and in the rumble was the Mother laying on the ground, a large hole in her side… "The Helper took care of it…" she said weakly. I fell on my knees at the sight of my friend dying. "Regenerate Mother! You can live for them!" I yelled at her. She smiled sadly, "No I can't. But they will be safe. My baby will live…" she said softly, tears streaming down her face. I felt myself crying. "You know what I've been assigned to do don't you?" I asked her. She nodded painfully, "And you must. We no longer deserve to live. We have lived enough. You must however live. You are the only one who can carry on. You are strong but you are just and have the biggest hearts I've ever seen." She struggled to say. I cried more and more. "I can't kill all of you!" I yelled out in frustration. I felt a hand on mine. I looked up and saw the Helper. He was in tears badly and looked at his love. "This is goodbye isn't it?" he said to the Mother. She nodded. He kneeled down, the bundle still in his hands and cried and cried. "I love you…" he said softly to her and she smiled, "I love you too…" and her eyes closed. A horrible sound erupted from him as he sobbed and I was crying as well. A small noise caught our attention. The baby woke up. "I must save her. If only her but I must." He said and looked at me. "This is where we part ways Doctor. Thank you for everything you have done." He said and hugged me. I hugged back and looked at the baby. I had grown so fond of it and spent many days playing and speaking to it. I leaned down to the baby and kissed its forehead. I felt an odd feeling and impulse suddenly and leaned down to its ear. I whispered something in its ear. I looked up at the Helper; he had more tears in his eyes as he understood. "I'm so sorry Doctor…"He said. I nodded my head, "She deserved to know…"_

_Once on board my Tardis, I sat and cried. I cried as I had never cried before. I had just killed them all. Gallifrey was no more because of me. I could still hear their screams and see the flames that consumed and burned all. There was no way anyone escaped… I was for the first time completely and utterly alone. I searched my mind for any hints of a Time Lord psychic link but…none. I screamed. This wasn't fair this wasn't right! I clenched my fists to the point where they hurt and I bled. Mother, Helper, everyone gone. I briefly wondered what had become of their baby… After I had whispered into her ear something I had told only one other person, her father whisked her away and they boarded their own Tardis. Did they really get away? I had caused the destruction of the whole planet not too long after that, I could wait no longer. But…was she alive? I searched my mind deeper looking for the little baby that had brought so much joy into my life. I couldn't give up, she could still be alive! But I had seen her father die with my own eyes… I had to give up on ever finding anyone. I was alone…_

-End Flashback-

I sat up quickly on my bed, drenched in sweat. I pulled my hair back out of my face, my hand getting covered in sweat. I hated dreaming of my past life on Gallifrey. It brought back a lot of pain and in always made my hearts ache to think of it all. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw all the familiar faces and it drove me insane. I couldn't go back to sleep now, I could never go back to sleep after a nightmare because it would keep repeating. I heard my door open lightly open and there stood Scarlett. She was peeking in but I could see her in a white tank top and blue short shorts for sleep. Her fiery hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wore panda slippers. "Doctor, can I come in?" she asked softly. I looked at myself without my shirt on and pulled the sheets up a bit before nodding. She chuckled but walked in. I gulped loudly at the thought of her in my room and scolded myself even more for it.

"Couldn't sleep Doctor?" she asked me as she stood in front of my bed. I nodded, "Yea, but I'm alright. Always alright and top shape!" I said smiling. She didn't buy it though because she sat on my bed. "It's ok to not be…" she said as she looked at me. Her eyes held such a deep emotion in them and I had to force myself to not keep looking in them. "Thank you Scarlett." I said. She grabbed my hands in hers stroking them softly while smiling, "You're welcome." She said. I smiled and leaned forward kissing her forehead. A spark went through me and we both jumped back. "Just when I thought that was done with." I said and chuckled a little. She laughed, "Guess you just electrify me huh?" she said and winked at me. I blushed and cursed myself for being so easily teased. We sat there for a bit in silence until Scarlett threw herself on my bed. She wiggled until she got comfy and patted the spot next to her. "Join me?" she asked. I had to force myself but I didn't blush and leaned back till my back met the bed.

We just laid there. It was nice having company and just laying down together. Soon I felt Scarlett snuggle into my side and that's when I blushed. She was fast sleep and clutching onto my chest. She looked so peaceful while sleeping and I couldn't help but smile as she looked like a little child. A pang of something familiar hit me and I didn't know why…I looked down at Scarlett and smiled once more before I closed my eyes as well.


	8. Chapter 8

The Scarlett Lady

Chapter 8:

-Scarlett's POV-

_"Tell her Doctor! You know the truth." A Dalek yelled at the Doctor. Two guards held Scarlett in chains and the Dalek had its arm pointed at her. The Doctor's face turned into one of fear and pain… lots of pain. "Please…don't do this…" he begged. Scarlett looked back and forth from the Doctor to the Dalek. "Doctor…what does he mean…" she said shivering in tears. Their eyes locked and he had a look of guilt on his face instead, "Scarlett…I'm so sorry. I should have told you…I'm so sorry." He said in tears himself. "What! Will someone tell me what is going on?!" she yelled throwing herself forward only to be pulled back by the guards. "The Time Lady, the last Time Lady and you know who she is Doctor." The Dalek said. A look of pure shock came on her face, "What…N-No, you would have told me. Doctor, please…i-it isn't true…" she whispered. He began to cry, "I'm so sorry Scarlett! I'm so sorry! I had a hint and the more I looked at you, well the more I know it was true! But I didn't know what to do! It was you! After so many years! I thought you had died…I told you! I had told you but you had died! Your parents did and I saw their Tardis explode! You were on it! I-I just…" he said and fell to his knees._

_Scarlett realized what he meant. Her eyes widened, "Doctor…I'm the baby aren't I? That's how I know your name… you know mine don't you…You know my parents…You knew…" she said her eyes widened in shock still. She couldn't bear to look at him. "Please understand Scarlett! Please Scarlett…" he yelled at her. He could feel the room get warmer suddenly. His eyes got huge now, "No! Scarlett!" he screamed at her. She looked up at him and her eyes were a bright red that flickered like flames. "That it not my name…" she whispered with a wild look on her face. "Tell us Time Lady, tell us your name!" the Dalek said. "Please Scarlett! You must not let yourself lose who you are!" The Doctor tried to yell at her. She put her head down and a sinister laugh could be heard coming from her._

_She pulled her head up and threw her head back, "HOW COULD YOU?!" She yelled with such pain and anguish and she burst into flames. The guards were engulfed in flames flapping around, screaming, and trying to save themselves. She stepped forward still on fire. The Doctor could only look on in horror as he whispered, "Scarlett…" He had caused her so much pain and now…he couldn't fix it. He was completely helpless. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" She yelled and flames began to be thrown in every direction. The Dalek backed up, "Foolish Time Lady! You will be exterminated!"_

_Everything moved in slow motion. The Doctor stood up and ran to Scarlett in pure terror and desperation. "NO!" he yelled reaching out toward her. The Dalek pointed it's laser at her. She turned around to face the Dalek. Her eyes flashed their regular color and they showed…fear. "Theta…" she barely mumbled. "EXTERMINATE!" It yelled and a flash of blue. "NO!" a yell. And a body fell to the floor in a heap. A pair of blue and purple eyes remained open but unmoving from the body they were connected to. "NOOOOO!" The Doctor yelled in anguish hugging her body._

"AHHHHHH!" I woke up screaming bloody murder. I felt my forehead and felt sweat. My chest was heaving heavily and my skin felt extra warm still. "Scarlett!" The Doctor called from beside me. I had almost forgotten I had fallen asleep on his bed. He looked at me concerned. I looked up at him, "Just a nightmare…Just…a nightmare." I said and got up from the bed. I walked back into the hall toward my room. "Scarlett please…" The Doctor said. I flinched as he said something exactly like in my dream. "I need a second Theta." I said back. I heard footsteps behind me and suddenly arms engulfed me from behind. I could feel the Doctor's warm, smooth chest on my back. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling. I almost scolded myself for enjoying it so much. "I understand Scarlett. I have them too. Every night." He says, his head resting on my shoulder. I nod but place my arms wrapped around his that are on my front.

We stay that way for a way, just listening and feeling each other breathe until he clears his throat. "Well we should really be going. Lots to do." He said and pulled away, walking back to his room to change. I smiled, "Nice boxers Doctor." I called out to him. He stopped and then ran all the way to his room attempting to cover his backside. I laughed loudly and ran to change myself. I decided on a maroon skirt for a change with a denim tank top style shirt, tan knee high socks, knee high brown boots, and made a small twist on my bangs paired with a slouched tan beanie. Why not change every once in a while? Throwing on a gold necklace, I made my way out the door spinning as my skirt whirled.

"Oi, where to now Doctor?" I asked him curiously as he fiddled with the buttons on the Tardis. He turned around smiling, "Ello, nice to have you back! Ooo, a skirt? Quite lovely," he said and turned back around. "We are going to visit the Ponds!" he said happily. "The Ponds?" I questioned. He nodded, "Amelia, Amy, Pond and Rory the Roman Williams of course! They are my companions actually but I sent them on a bit of a vacation, then I stumbled across you!" he said pulling a lever down and the Tardis shook indicated it landed. He hopped over to the door. He looked really excited and I was a bit nervous to meet these "Ponds". He opened the door and we walked into a little town in Italy. The streets were paved with stones and there were children playing on the street with a ball. I smiled; it reminded me of when I lived as a human in my small town.

We walked over to a grassy area by a river and there was a couple sitting on a blanket clearly on a picnic. The girl was leaning on the man's shoulder and we were facing their backs. The girl had red hair like me but slightly lighter and was a bit pale, while the man had short typical guy hair that was a light brown. The Doctor snuck up on them until he was standing right behind them. "Hello Ponds!" he yelled loudly. They jumped up in shock and I heard a high pitch scream. "Doctor!" the female said throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back, "Amelia Pond! So good to see you're still ginger. Rory!" He said and went over to the man who was still clearly shaken up and gave him a hug. "Hello Doctor." He said giving a hug as well. The Doctor stepped back and looked back at me. He smiled at me and waved for me to come over.

His arm was on the small of my back as he guided me over to his friends. "Oi, Doctor! You going to introduce us?" the girl said. I smiled at the fact we had similar accents. "Ah yes! Ponds, this is Scarlett." He said. I waved, "Hi there…" I said a bit shyly. "Oh don't go getting shy on me now. We both know you are far from that." The Doctor said smiling at me. I laughed. "She a new companion?" the red head spoke up again curiously. "Well you can say that." I said smiling while looking at the Doctor with a knowing glance. The two looked at each other and the girl, Amy, got a smirk on her face. "Are you two…you know?" she said leaning in. The Doctor blushed and I laughed, "Not exactly. Unless he hasn't told me something." I said and that made him blush more. The two laughed, "Someone that makes the Doctor blush like that? Didn't think they existed." Rory said.

"Hey, enough of that. Scarlett has indeed been traveling with me for a bit. I found her when she was in trouble. She's special though." He said proudly. They eyed me, "Seems normal to me Doctor. What do you mean special?" Amy piped up crossing her arms while Rory just looked confused. "Scarlett…is a Time Lady." He said. Their jaws dropped. I snickered at their reaction, "Wait Doctor…I thought you were the last of your kind?" Rory said. "Well I thought so too. It seems Scarlett was sent to Earth as a child and disguised as a human to protect her during the Time War. I found her as a human and she seemed like she was in trouble. Then the pieces just fit together and bam! She's a Time Lady. Almost lost her though more than once…" he said and began to trail off. I touched his arm, "Hey, I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere." I said smiling comfortingly.

"Tell me about yourself Scarlett!" Amy said sitting on the blanket with Rory as the Doctor was in the Tardis fixing something. "Well, I was a human. Now I'm a Time Lady. But I don't have much memory as a Time Lady. I don't remember my parents but I do remember bits and pieces now and then." I said. "You're eyes, they are two different colors." Rory said. "Yea, even as a human they were two different colors. Not sure why exactly. The blue always stayed but the purple is new. I think it's a Time Lord color the Doctor once said." I said back. Amy was looking me over, "Figures the Doctor would get another red head. Seems he adores us." She said laughing. I laughed too, "It would seem so. Don't know why my hair is this red either but hey I like it. Gingers unite!" I said. Rory smiled, "The Doctor's going to go mad with two gingers running about in his Tardis." He said. "He's just going to have to get used to it I guess." Amy replied. I smiled. I genuinely liked them. I can see why the Doctor would choose them to travel with him.


	9. Chapter 9

The Scarlett Lady

Chapter 9:

-Scarlett's POV-

"I'm going to kill you Doctor!" I screamed as we ran through a forest. Did I mention man eating plants were chasing us? "I second that!" I heard Amy scream behind me. "Less talking, more running!" The Doctor said looking back at us for a second while running. I was breathing heavily from having run so long and I could tell Amy and Rory were getting tired every second as well. I looked around for anything I could find to help us out. I was getting so frustrated that I couldn't think of anything when I heard a high pitched scream pierce the air. I looked back and saw Rory had a plant root wrapped around his leg. "Rory!" I screamed with Amy as we all skidded to a stop.

Amy was trying to whack the root off his leg and the Doctor was looking for his sonic which he couldn't find at the moment. I was getting stressed and the sound of Rory grunting in pain made it worse and worse. _Stay calm Scarlett please…_ I heard a familiar voice in my head. _Easier said than done Theta so hurry, _I yelled back at the Doctor.I could feel my hands warming up and when I looked down they were in flames. I sighed. "Might as well," I said out loud. I stepped forward and before anyone could register what was happening the root was retreating with a large burn mark on it. Amy dropped the stick she had in her hands and looked at me shocked. Rory's eyes were bugging out of his head. "Surprise?" I said to them all.

"How can you do that? Is that a Time Lord thing or something?" Amy asked as we all walked back to the Tardis. I shrugged, "I really don't know. I just know I can do it so best not to get me too mad since I can't seem to control it very well." I said and stepped inside the Tardis not waiting for anyone else before retreating into my room. I lay down on my bed staring at my ceiling which mimicked a galaxy with stars. Great job Scarlett, first friends you make and you freak them out with your temper and stuff. "You know they aren't scared of you." A voice said. I looked up and a familiar red bow wearing man was leaning against my door frame. I snickered, "Oh yes, who would be scared of a pyromaniac alien with two hearts?" I said sarcastically before getting up. I put my hands on my hips before looking at my reflection in my mirror. I focused on my hands and saw them slightly glow but they didn't ignite. I grunted in frustration.

The Doctor moved over closer to me. "It's going to take some time Scarlett. We'll learn how to deal with it together ok?" he said looking at me sincerely. I nodded. He turned around and began to look through the bookcase the Tardis had in a corner of my room. I took the opportunity and frustratedly took off my top and flung it on my bed. I looked into my closet for something comfy to wear while in the Tardis. "It'll be ok Scarlett I pro-SCARLETT, where's your shirt!" I heard him exclaim behind me. I turned and his face was the reddest shade I'd ever seen and it deepened when I turned to face him. I looked down and myself. I was in my aqua and polka dot lacey bra that pushed up my already large chest a bit up. I laughed, "Oh please Doctor like you haven't seen a woman in a bra before." I said crossing my hands across my chest waiting for his reaction. His blush didn't lessen, "I have not-well that's not important just put something on!" he said trying to avoid looking my way. Would I have been Scarlett if I hadn't exploited this moment? No I wouldn't have been so I had to take advantage of this moment while I had it.

I walked over to the Doctor whose eyes widened to the point I thought they'd explode. I looked into his eyes and he began shuddering. "Scarlett…please finish getting dressed because clothes are good, very good in fact so let's try them." He said stumbling over his words and rambling. I smirked at him and leaned toward his ear. "But I like this better." I said teasingly and he shivered. I burst out laughing clutching my stomach and bent over. "Oh Doctor you are too easy to bother." I said and he stood stiff. He made a groaning noise, "Oh seriously, enough messing with the Doctor. Need I remind you I'm our driver here." He said looking away. I stayed laughing. "Oh alright I'll get dressed if that's what 'you really want' Theta." I said and went to grab a random purple tank top. Before leaving I stopped by the Doctor and hit his chin, "You can close your jaw already it's caught enough flies." I said before I left him there stunned as usual.

-Doctor's POV-

When I turned around and saw Scarlett…in a lesser clothed state than I'm used to, I nearly died. My hearts were beating way too out of control for my liking and I was worried it would give away just how flustered I was. Her body was perfect. Oh Rassilon was it beautiful… Her skin was white with a light tan and flawless overall. Her…assets were quite large and as much as I didn't want to, I looked. She has a freckle right in the middle of them…maybe a birthmark? I felt the heat pooling to my face and elsewhere and had to look away before things got worse. An image of a baby with little red curls of hair and beautiful eyes passed in my mind and I felt ashamed for looking at Scarlett the way I did… I shook my head. No, I still no definite proof Scarlett was the baby. It's impossible…she died with everyone else. There are no more Time Lords in existence except for whatever reason Scarlett. My head started to hurt with possible theories and by the time I really paid attention, Scarlett was getting dressed and gone.

"Alrighty, Rory! Since you almost got eaten last trip how about you choose where we get to go?" I told Rory happily as I jumped up the stairs to the Tardis console. Amy groaned while Rory just looked panicked. "Doctor no more crazy adventures. Rory's still a bit out of fit from the last one and I don't want to kill my husband." Amy said. "Aw, Amy! Think of the adventures we are missing somewhere in time and space because Rory's a bit shaken up for a carnivorous plant?" I said smiling to try and convince her. Her eyebrow rose giving me that look that dared me to continue. "Oh well then, why don't we take a day or two off?" I said and nodded. "Better Doctor, come along Rory." She said and they rose to leave. "You both best be using that bunk bed! There are two for a reason!" I called toward them. "Oh we use it alright." Amy said laughing. Second time in a day when I blushed furiously and I was starting to hate it badly. Stupid human-like emotions…

I walked into the library and sat down on the couch. Why do humans like having days off? There's no fun in staying cooped up all day. It's much too civil for my taste… The door creaked and Scarlett walked in. I still wasn't too recovered from her antic earlier so I felt a slight blush hit my cheeks remembering what I had seen. She looked around for something and sighed in frustration; she still hadn't seen me. She climbed onto one of the shelves and then another until I found she had climbed about four of them high. I knew the Tardis wouldn't like this… "Uh Scarlett I don't think you should be doing that…" I said revealing I was there. She turned toward me mid reach for a book, "Why not? We can't all be tall." She said. Suddenly the Tardis lurched back. I reacted quickly and Scarlett landed on top of me before she hit the floor. "Well ouch." I said opening my eyes. She looked up and around from on top of me, "OI! That wasn't very nice girl! How was I supposed to know you wouldn't like that?" she said pouting at the Tardis who only hummed. I laughed a bit and looked up her as she was still pouting. She looked down at me and our eyes locked. I was entranced by her eyes. One a bright blue and the other a brilliant purple framed by long lashes. I looked down momentarily at her lips. They were the perfect shape looking plump and soft…inviting. I noticed we were leaning forward and soon my eyes began to close. Lips made contact softly and she didn't pull back.

Scarlett threw her arms around my neck deepening the kiss and my head swam with emotions. Soon a simple kiss turned more passionate. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she returned. I was lost in an unknown emotion and I loved it. I moved my hands to her waist and rubbed her sides softly. I felt her groan into my mouth and that fueled me to kiss more passionately and faster. I felt my hands go to slip under her shirt and I snapped. I pushed Scarlett off of me and moved back. My eyes felt huge and I couldn't believe I had allowed myself to do that. Scarlett was thrown back against the wall, in shock. Her face flashed with hurt for a second before she stood up. "What's your problem?! You go and kiss me then change your mind suddenly?! Well if you didn't like me you should have said it instead of pushing me away like a child!" she screamed at me. Her eyes flashed red and she was out the door. I pushed my hair back and sighed. "What have I done…?" I said to myself looking at my hands. I could feel the pain I caused her through my mind. Scarlett...

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! OH I AM TERRIBLE I DON'T UPDATE FOR FOREVER AND SUDDENLY THIS BOMB LOL. I LOVE SCARLETT'S CHARACTER A LOT AND HER CRAZY TEASING SELF SO DON'T WORRY I'M NOT GOING TO KILL HER OFF :P STAY TUNED FOR MORE DRAMA. COMMENT PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE!-EstherMarie


End file.
